


Why?

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel contemplates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in May 2006 and serves as a response to Prompt# 80 Why from the LiveJournal challenge community stargatefic100.

I smile as his eyes slide shut as rest finds him and my mind returns again to the question he always asks, the one question he can never let go of: why? 

Why? That’s what he asks me, why? Why do you love me? Why do you care about me? Why are you here? Why do you stay? What do you see in me? 

He tells me I’m too good for him, that I deserve better. He tells me I deserve someone younger, stronger, smarter… Then he strokes my face and tells me that he supposes he’s one of the lucky ones. One of those lucky enough to have found someone like me to love and love him in return. He holds me close and softly kisses me, his doubts temporarily erased. But only temporarily for I know that again he will ask me that simple question: why? 

As I lay here beside him and watch him sleep so peacefully the answers appear before me, and I wonder again why he can’t see them too. 

Why do I love you, Jack O’Neill? What’s not to love about you? When I look at you I see my potential, my strength, my true worth. When I look at you all my self-doubts disintegrate as if into dust. When I look at you I feel loved, cherished and important. You are my hope, my joy, my motivation… You are the one who sees me for who I am and loves me all the more. You are my balance, my friend and my partner. You are the one I can turn to when darkness falls, and the one I can share joy with when light appears. You are the one I can trust to be there always no matter the difficulties we may face. You will always love me as I you, so why do I love you, Jack O’Neill? 

Because I do. 

For now, for always and forever...


End file.
